1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a system and method of selecting a fuel injection limiting map for an internal combustion engine powered vehicle.
2. Description of the Problem
Electronically controlled fuel injection systems for internal combustion engines meter the amount of fuel supplied by the injectors to the cylinders. An electronic control unit, typically called the engine controller or engine/electronic control module (ECM) times and determines the quantity of fuel injected. The ECM is an on board computer which monitors engine operating variables through a plurality of sensors associated with the engine and controls the engine in response to sensor readings and to throttle position. The ECM determines the fuel quantities (either directly or indirectly) through reference to a Fuel Injection Limiting Map stored in memory. The Fuel Injection Limiting Map is a multi-dimensional lookup table, which is interrogated using selected engine operating variables as input arguments, e.g. engine temperature, engine load, etc., depending upon the operational objective. Fuel injection limiting maps may be designed to limit the maximum torque or power output an engine is allowed to achieve to meet an operator's objectives such as: maximizing service intervals; extending service life; or improving fuel economy. A regimen based on fuel injection limit maps may be implemented over a fleet of vehicles.
Another aspect of contemporary control over vehicle fleets involves centralization of control. The advent of geographical position systems (GPS) and near real time update of geographical information systems (GIS) or their tactical equivalents in military usage (under the broader guise of battlefield or theater logistics management) and reliable, secure communications links between a management center makes real time management of vehicles directed to instant objectives a possibility.